harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Fantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda. Oryginalny scenariusz
mały Fantastyczne_zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda. Oryginalny scenariusz. (ang. Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald - The Original Screenplay) — oficjalna książka zawierająca oryginalny scenariusz napisany przez J.K. Rowling na temat filmu o tym samym tytule. Została wydana w 2019 roku. Opis Ucieczka Grindelwalda Gellert Grindelwald od pół roku przebywa w celi w MACUSie. Ochrania go magiczne zaklęcie, które blokuje jakikolwiek bezpośredni kontakt z czarnoksiężnikiem. Przez okno celi zagląda Abernathy, który sprawdza, czy więzień jest na swoim miejscu. Koło jego nogi przysiaduje czupakabra. Serafina Picquery rozmawia ze Rudolphem Spielmanem na temat przeniesienia Grindelwalda z Ameryki do Europy. Pani prezydent nie jest pewna, czy transport więźnia to dobry pomysł, na co Rudolph odpowiada, że czarnoksiężnik musi odpowiedzieć za swoje zbrodnie również na kontynencie, z którego pochodzi. Serafina wspomina także, że dla bezpieczeństwa Gellertowi został odcięty język. Grindelwald wychodzi z celi z obstawą aurorów i zostaje wniesiony do karocy, w której skuty zasiada. Abernathy podaje Spielmanowi kuferek z różdżką więźnia oraz braterstwo krwi. Kiedy karoca rusza, Abernathy wychodzi z budynku, i, trzymając czarną różdżkę w ręce, teleportuje się pod powóz. Chwilę później Gellert siedzący w karocy zamienia się w Abernathy'ego, a mężczyzna pod karocą w Grindelwalda. Kiedy zaskoczony Spielman próbuje się bronić, z kuferka z różdżką wyskakuje czupakabra o imieniu Antonio. Czarnoksiężnik zanurza się z powozem pod wodę, a Abernathy bierze do ust braterstwo krwi zawieszone na łańcuszku. Po chwili karoca się wynurza, a wszyscy poza Spielmanem, Grindelwaldem i Abernathym zostają wyrzuceni z powozu. Gellert przywraca swojemu pomocnikowi język, a następnie wyrzuca także Spielmana z powozu. Mężczyzna spada nad taflę wody, nad którą ostatecznie się zatrzymuje, co łagodzi upadek, a po chwili wpada do wody. Propozycja Newtona Skamandera 3 miesiące później, w Brytyjskim Ministerstwie Magii w Londynie, Newton Skamander siedzi na jednej z ławek w oczekiwaniu na rozmowę z komisją. Jego nieśmiałek, Pickett, odrywa mu guzik z szaty rękawa, a kiedy Newton zabiera guzik z podłogi, spotyka Letę Lestrange. Czarownica wita się z nim i informuje go, że komisja jest już gotowa. Podczas rozmowy mija ich robot sprzątający. Para kieruje się korytarzem, mijając skrzaty pracujące w ministerstwie. Podczas drogi Leta mówi, że jest jej szkoda, że Newton nie przyszedł na kolację u Tezeusza. Wspomina także szkolne lata spędzone w Szkołę Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Po chwili zjawia się Tezeusz, który radzi bratu, aby był „mniej sobą”, a spotkanie powinno przebiec pomyślnie. W trakcie spotkania Newton prosi o wzniesienie zakazu wyjazdów za granicę. Komisja stawia warunek, proponując Skamanderowi posadę aurora, na co czarodziej automatycznie odmawia. Chcą, aby Newton znalazł Credence'a Barebone'a i go zabił – wiedzą, że będzie go szukał Grindelwald. Skamander twierdzi, że Credence nie żyje, jednak ku jego zaskoczeniu okazuje się, że Barebone przeżył i ukrywa się we Francji. Ostatecznie Newton nie zgadza się na propozycję i wychodzi ze spotkania. Zadanie to otrzymuje Gunnar Grimmson. Tezeusz wychodzi ze spotkania i dogania brata, prosząc, by na siebie uważał, ponieważ jest obserwowany. Przytula brata, okazując mu w ten sposób wsparcie. Newton mówi bratu, że nie jest w stanie wybrać strony. Nowa kwatera Grindelwalda Gellert Grindelwald, spacerując po ulicach Paryżu z jedną z jego najwierniejszych akolitek, Vindą Rosier, poszukuje nowej kwatery na czas pobytu we Francji. W pewnym momencie wchodzą do jednego domu, zamieszkiwanego przez niemagów. Zwolennicy Grindelwalda zabijają niemagiczną parę znajdującą się w środku, a następnie Gellert zwraca się do Yusufa Kamy, zlecając mu, aby udał się do cyrku i przyprowadził Credence'a. Po chwili wchodzą też do pokoju, w którym znajduje się mugolskie dziecko. Po chwili wpatrywania się, jedna ze zwolenniczek czarnoksiężnika zabija je. Spotkanie Albusa Dumbledore'a i Newtona Skamandera Newton, po wyjściu z Ministerstwa Magii jest śledzony przez jednego z pracowników. Aby go zgubić, przyspiesza kroku i rzuca w niego zaklęcie Ventus, przez które czarodziej gubi kapelusz, a silny podmuch wiatru przesuwa go do tyłu. Chwila nieuwagi pozwala Skamanderowi na ucieczkę i schowanie się przed niechcianym pracownikiem. Za rogiem Newton zauważa czarną rękawiczkę, która wskazuje mu dach jednego z sąsiednich budynków. Skamander chwyta rękawiczkę i przenosi się we wskazane miejsce, gdzie czeka na niego Albus Dumbledore. Albus rzuca zaklęcie Nebulus, dzięki czemu miasto pokrywa biała mgła. Mężczyźni rozmawiają o gromoptaku, którego Newton uwolnił kilka miesięcy wcześniej. Dumbledore wspomina także o feniksach i nadmienia, że w jego rodzinie stworzenia te niekiedy się pojawiają. Starszy mężczyzna zauważa, że mimo rzucenia zaklęcia i tak są śledzeni, dlatego teleportują się do jednego z opuszczonych autobusów znajdujących się nieopodal. Albus zdradza Newtonowi, że Credence prawdopodobnie jest ostatnią żyjącą osobą w swojej rodzinie, oraz że wciąż stanowi spore zagrożenie. Dumbledore chce go odnaleźć i zleca to zadanie Newtonowi. Wręcza mu także wizytówkę z adresem „przyjaciela”, u którego Skamander mógłby się pojawić podczas wizyty we Francji „na herbatę”. Kiedy mężczyźni się teleportują na most, Albus chce zakończyć spotkanie, jednakże Newton odmawia przyjęcia tego zadania, obawiając się, że zostanie zamknięty w Azkabanie. Dumbledore uśmiecha się i poklepuje mężczyznę, twierdząc, że on też by pewnie odmówił, a następnie dodaje, że podziwia go za podejście do sprawy. Kiedy zabiera wcześniej podarowaną wizytówkę i znika, Newton decyduje się zgodzić, a czarna rękawiczka z powrotem wkłada mu kartę z adresem do kieszeni płaszcza. Magiczna piwnica Newtona Skamandera Po powrocie do mieszkania, Newton zauważa młode niuchacze krzątające się po jego kuchni i demolujące wszystko na swojej drodze. Zaskoczony czarodziej schodzi do swojej powiększonej piwnicy i spotyka asystentkę, Bunty. Mówi jej, że stworzenia uciekły ze swojej klatki, na co kobieta przeprasza go i zwabia niuchacze z powrotem do swojej klatki. Skamander zauważa, że czarownica jest zraniona palec i poucza ją, że nie powinna próbować nakarmić kelpii. Chwilę później schodzi po schodach i podchodzi do akwenu wodnego, który mieści się na tej kondygnacji. Bunty, która podąża za nim, radzi mu, aby zdjął koszulkę, skoro będzie wchodził pod wodę. Mężczyzna zdaje się nie zauważać zalotów asystentki, podciąga rękawy i wskakuje do wody, gdzie wskakuje na grzbiet kelpii i podpływa do brzegu. Bunty podaje mu maść i wspólnie karmią morskie stworzenie. Nagle Newton słyszy dźwięk tłuczonego szkła ze swojego mieszkania. Zaniepokojony, odsyła do domu nachalną Bunty, która próbuje mu zaproponować pomoc. Ciekawostka Tytuł w jednej z wersji posiada przestawione słowa Oryginalny scenariusz na Scenariusz oryginalny. Kategoria:Książki J.K. Rowling en:Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald - The Original Screenplay es:Animales fantásticos: Los crímenes de Grindelwald - Guión original de la película pt-br:Animais Fantásticos: Os Crimes de Grindelwald (roteiro original) ru:Фантастические твари: Преступления Грин-де-Вальда: Оригинальный сценарий